sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Banjo-Tooie
Xbox 360 | genre = Platforming, action-adventure | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Banjo-Tooie is a platform video game developed by Rare and originally released for the Nintendo 64 console in 2000. It is the second game in the Banjo-Kazooie series and the sequel to Banjo-Kazooie. The game follows series protagonists Banjo and Kazooie as they attempt to stop the plans of the witch Gruntilda and her two sisters, who intend to vapourise the inhabitants of the game's world. The game features worlds that are significantly larger than those of its predecessor, requiring the player to complete challenges such as solving puzzles, jumping over obstacles, collecting items, and defeating bosses. It also includes a multiplayer mode where up to four players can compete in several minigames. Development of the game started in June 1998, directly after the release of its predecessor. Several new features were cut from the game due to time constraints and limitations of the Nintendo 64 hardware. Upon release, the game sold more than three million copies and received critical acclaim from video game critics, who praised its graphics and the size of its worlds. However, the game's inconsistent frame rate was criticized by some reviewers. In 2009, Banjo-Tooie was re-released as an Xbox Live Arcade game for the Xbox 360. The game was also included in the Rare Replay video game compilation, released for the Xbox One in 2015. Gameplay Similar to its predecessor Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie features three-dimensional worlds containing items to be collected. Among the items are golden jigsaw pieces, called Jiggies, that are used to complete jigsaw puzzles that permit entry to the worlds. Instead of exploring the game's overworld in search of incomplete puzzle boards as in Banjo-Kazooie, a singular board is used within a temple where a character named Master Jiggywiggy resides. Whenever the player has obtained the number of Jiggies required to open a new world, a timed puzzle-completion challenge can be played, after which Jiggywiggy grants access to the world. Each puzzle challenge requires more Jiggies than the last. Musical notes return in Banjo-Tooie, but are now used to learn new moves from Bottles' brother, a drill sergeant named Jamjars, who assumes Bottles' role from the first game. All of Banjo and Kazooie's moves from the first game are immediately accessible in Banjo-Tooie, and the player can acquire several new moves such as first-person aiming, new egg types, and the ability to play as Banjo and Kazooie separately, with each gaining moves they can only use while on their own. Mumbo Jumbo also returns, this time as a playable character who can venture out into each world and use specific magic spells to help Banjo and Kazooie. Taking over Mumbo's previous role of transforming the duo into different forms is Humba Wumba, a Native American woman who acts as Mumbo's rival. Another feature introduced in Banjo-Tooie is the direct connections between its worlds. In Banjo-Kazooie, the titular duo would be magically transported to each world via special doors in Gruntilda's Lair, with said worlds effectively existing in vacuums, but in Banjo-Tooie, almost every world is physically connected to others at multiple points, and is effectively an extension of the overworld. In addition, a train named Chuffy can be used to migrate Banjo, Kazooie, and some minor characters between worlds which contain stations. The game also includes a multiplayer mode where up to four players can play each of the game's single-player minigames in customisable competitions. Plot Two years after Gruntilda's defeat at the hands of Banjo and Kazooie, her sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda use a large digging machine called the Hag 1 to enter Spiral Mountain and set Gruntilda free. They discover that Gruntilda has rotted into a skeleton while underground. Seeking revenge, Gruntilda destroys Banjo's house before fleeing with her sisters. Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo escape the house, but Bottles is killed, after refusing to believe in Gruntilda's return as insisted by his friends. The three remaining friends resolve to defeat Gruntilda. Following the witches' trail, Banjo and Kazooie arrive at Jinjo Village, part of the Isle O' Hags, the game's overworld. There, King Jingaling, king of the Jinjos, explains that his subjects were frightened away by the Hag 1 and scattered throughout the Island. He gives the two their first Jiggy as a token of gratitude to help find them. Meanwhile, Gruntilda's sisters introduce her to a cannon called the "Big-O-Blaster" (B.O.B.) that can suck the life force from any given target. They test B.O.B. on King Jingaling, transforming him into a zombie. Gruntilda plans to charge B.O.B. long enough to blast the entire island and use the stolen life force to restore her body. The witch's most loyal henchman, Klungo, is sent out to hinder Banjo and Kazooie in their progress by fighting them, but after taking many beatings from Gruntilda as punishment for losing to them, Klungo eventually abandons her and sides with Banjo and Kazooie. Within Gruntilda's fortress, Cauldron Keep, Banjo and Kazooie challenge the witch and her sisters in a trivia game show, similar to that of the first game, in which losing competitors will be flattened under one-ton weights. Mingella and Blobbelda get crushed after losing to Banjo and Kazooie, but Gruntilda escapes. Banjo and Kazooie then reverse the effects of B.O.B., resurrecting both King Jingaling and Bottles, who celebrate at Bottles' house along with Klungo. Banjo and Kazooie fight Gruntilda atop her fortress, using her own spells to destroy the Hag 1 and most of her body. The two return to Bottles' house with their friends Jamjars, Mumbo, and Wumba, to find that everyone else has ended the celebration without them, much to their disappointment. They then head to the top of Cauldron Keep and play a game of hacky sack with Gruntilda's head, who vows revenge against Banjo and Kazooie. Development Banjo-Tooie was developed by Rare and designed by Gregg Mayles, who previously worked on Banjo-Kazooie. Development of the game started in June 1998. Some features that were originally cut during the development of Banjo-Kazooie, such as some of its worlds and a multiplayer game mode, were instead integrated into Banjo-Tooie. An additional world set in a castle was planned, but due to time constraints, it was scrapped during development and assets from it were used in constructing Cauldron Keep. The game features roughly 150 total characters, including enemies and non-playable characters. Originally, Rare planned to include an additional mode, called "Bottles' Revenge", where a second player could play as an undead version of Bottles and take control of enemy characters to hinder Banjo in his quest, with the players swapping roles if the enemy character managed to defeat Banjo. The idea was ultimately scrapped because the developers ran out of time to debug it, despite admitting that "it did work rather well". However, it would later serve as the inspiration behind the "Counter-Operative" multiplayer mode in Perfect Dark. Bosses were originally to be able to be controllable by the second player as well, but the only boss that the developers had working when they dropped the mode was the second world boss, 'Old King Coal'. The developers also planned to implement a feature, called "Stop 'N' Swop", that would have allowed data to be transferred from Banjo-Kazooie to Banjo-Tooie so that players could unlock additional bonuses in Banjo-Tooie. However, due to hardware limitations of the Nintendo 64 system, the feature was ultimately dropped. Despite this, Rare decided to include at least some of the additional bonuses within the game. The Stop 'N' Swop feature was later implemented in the Xbox Live re-release. The music was composed by Bruce Broughton, Don Harper and Grant Kirkhope, where Kirkhope previously worked as the main composer for Perfect Dark, Donkey Kong 64 (with Basil Poledouris), and Banjo-Kazooie. As Banjo-Tooie was a larger game than its predecessor, Kirkhope had twice the memory space in the game's cartridge for sound effects and music. Kirkhope initially had to pause his work on Banjo-Tooie to work on other projects first, but ultimately the music score for the game was completed on time. Like the original, the themes heard in the game were designed to be interactive, which dynamically change to reflect the player's location. Due to the game having larger memory space Kirkhope was able to combine two MIDI files to channel different fades of music when the player moves to different locations. The developers initially aimed for a fourth quarter 1999 release, but the game was ultimately delayed. Banjo-Tooie was presented at the 2000 Electronic Entertainment Expo and first released on 20 November 2000 in North America. Japanese and European releases followed on 27 November 2000 and 12 April 2001, respectively. The game supports the Nintendo 64 Rumble Pak. Reception |Fam = 33/40 |GamePro = |GameRev = B+ |GSpot = 9.6/10 |IGN = 9.4/10 |N64 = 81% |NP = 9.0/10 |Edge = 7/10 }} Upon release, Banjo-Tooie was critically acclaimed and sold more than three million copies worldwide. Johnny Liu of Game Revolution considered Banjo-Tooie to be less repetitive than Donkey Kong 64 and a worthy successor to Banjo-Kazooie. Nintendo Power referred to Banjo-Tooie as "the perfect cross between Donkey Kong 64 and Banjo-Kazooie", noting that it features less backtracking between levels than Donkey Kong 64 does. The publication also stated that the only disappointment was how Rare resolved the "Stop 'N' Swop" bonuses. Mark Green of N64 Magazine felt that, although Banjo-Tooie delivers "a decent complement of clever puzzles and enjoyable run-and-jump moments", it did not feel "as fresh or as exciting" as previous Rare platformers. The graphics were considered some of the best on the Nintendo 64 due to their rich textures, long drawing distance, and real-time shadow generation, but were criticised for their inconsistent frame rate during certain points in the game. Nevertheless, GameSpot noted that the action level of the game was normally low enough that it "does not significantly distract from the experience". Game Revolution said that the game was "beautiful", but it did not meet the same level of awe as its predecessor. The game was also praised for its humour, with Edge commenting that its characters are "impossible to dislike." The gameplay was highlighted for the size of the game's worlds. Jes Bickham of GamesRadar described Banjo-Tooie as a game that requires a massive time-investment on the player's part, saying that "Keeping track of what you can do next, or where you can re-visit to get something new, requires either a photographic memory or copious note-taking". Similarly, GamePro remarked that the game is so large that players might lose their way and forget what they are supposed to do. GameSpot's Shane Satterfield praised the game's level design and progression for constantly requiring players to collect Jiggies. Despite the praise, Edge concluded that Rare should have innovated more instead of simply copying the formula of Super Mario 64. At the 2000 GameSpot Game of the Year awards, Banjo-Tooie was awarded Best Platform Game. Xbox 360 version An Xbox Live Arcade version of Banjo-Tooie, developed by 4J Studios, was released for the Xbox 360 on 29 April 2009. This version features a smoother frame rate and high-definition graphics, and supports the "Stop 'N' Swop" connectivity with the Xbox Live Arcade version of its predecessor, allowing players to unlock the bonuses included in the original Nintendo 64 version as well as new content related to the Xbox 360. Using the Stop 'N' Swop items in the Xbox Live Arcade version of Banjo-Tooie also unlocks additional bonuses in the "L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges" downloadable content for Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. The Xbox Live Arcade version of Banjo-Tooie received mixed to favourable reviews from video game critics, featuring an aggregate score of 73 out of 100 at Metacritic. In 2015, the Xbox Live Arcade version of the game was included as part of the Rare Replay video game compilation for Xbox One. References }} External links *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nb7j/index.html Official Nintendo Japan Banjo-Tooie site] *Xbox page Category:2000 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Dinosaurs in video games Category:Yeti in fiction Category:Microsoft games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Rare (company) games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games scored by Grant Kirkhope Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Witchcraft in video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Video games scored by Bruce Broughton Category:Video games scored by Don L. Harper